


Inaction

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan thinks about his relationship with Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inaction

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet out of the issues at the end of the show. [](http://moire2.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://moire2.livejournal.com/)**moire2** looked over this, but really all mistakes are mine.

You finish staring at her before leaving the food court. Unsure of where to go, the only thing that makes sense is to walk towards the car, and head home. Drowning your fears in tequila sounds like a good idea at the moment. Being away from her is the only thing that you can concentrate on right now—sociology can take a flying leap today.

It still amazes you how easily she can forget all that you two have been through, and how much you want to protect her from ending up like Lilly. The image of Veronica bloody in the parking lot runs through your head, and it doesn’t help it has been a constant thought of yours for the last few days. The security guard only can do so much—Veronica isn’t one to stay away from trouble, no matter how much you plead with her to stop it.

You notice that there isn’t any tequila in your hand, and yet you can’t help but realize that you can get Veronica out of your head. She is always in your head, and no matter how much you try to push her out of your brain for a few minutes, she appears—angelic face, blue eyes and that spark. You want nothing more than to see that face safe and sound every day, but she can’t handle that. She is fire and danger and intrigue, and you look at her as another manifestation of everyone else who isn’t with you anymore.

Everyone, except for her, finds a way to desert you, and you can’t stand to have it happen again. Nothing will keep you from protecting her, even if she can’t understand your rationale. You want—need—her to listen to you, but instead she shuts down and ignores you.

It doesn’t help that you think back to the last time she chose to ignore you. That day on the boat enters your brain and you can’t help but know that if she’s ignoring you again, you did something wrong. She jumps to conclusions with as much grace as an Olympic huddler, no matter how much you warn her that she needs to stop.

Still looking like a beacon of hope, that tequila sits on your coffee table. It calls to you because it will alleviate the pain that is bundling inside you. The outlet of a drunken night alone appeals to the inner masochist in you—the one that hasn’t had a reason to immerge since Lynn died. Of course, you know that the masochist likes to come out when you least want it to. Tequila is a good sign of that, but you don’t care.

You are sick and tired of waiting for her to stop with the crazed schemes and the inability to trust you, and nothing is going to help you get over her personality, despite how much you know it is _her_.

She expects you to change, and for once, you aren’t. The bottle opens easily under your fingers, and the taste of Jose burns. This pain, though, is so much easier to deal with than the heart-wrenching pain that Veronica induces.


End file.
